The Shadows Are Moving
by frozenclaw888
Summary: In the darkness of the night, two new foes arise. One seems to be plotting, while the other... he's something else entirely.


Night had fallen across the lands. Everyone was asleep, even the hero of this story. The moon covered everything with a light shade of silver. Trees swayed, the sounds of the streams and rivers seemed to be dampened. Peace reigned.

However, there was a certain place where all was not well...

Deep within the mystic Faron Woods lied a secret area. A Sacred Grove. This grove is where the ultimate weapon for slaying evil awaited its master. It had been waiting for so long, and it would be waiting again.

The trees around it swayed gently, giving off a peaceful sound. Below the area where it was held, however...

"I do hope you understand your task." An imp was floating around a human. The imp was dual colored, partially white and partially black. Blue markings glowed on her arms and legs, but she paid them no heed. Her dark purple hair was back in a ponytail. On her head rested some sort of helmet. "I would hate to explain it again." Her sharp blue eyes narrowed.

"I understand it perfectly." The human said. His black hair moved only slightly in the gentle breeze. His seemingly glowing red eyes followed the imp closely. He pulled his robe closer to his body, almost acting as if he was afraid to lose it. "What do you take me for? A human?" He laughed almost cruelly.

"I have no idea what you are." The imp huffed. "You could be human, you could be some weird mutant. It doesn't matter at all to me, just as long as you are able to carry out your task."

"So." The teen turned to face the stairway leading up to the weapon. "Shall we?"

"After you." The imp frowned.

The teen made his way to the ancient weapon. He smirked, showing off small fangs. "The Master Sword." He said to himself.

"Well, go on, pull it out." The imp floated around so that she was in front of him. "I wanna hurry up and see if you'll burst into flames."

"And now you're calling me a devil." The teen smirked. He placed his hands on the hilt, pulling up.

A harsh wind blew through the grove, pulling leaves from the trees. The two didn't seem to notice. The imp stared in wonder as the hilt of the sword turned black. "So you aren't completely human, but you aren't completely shadow, either. What are you?" She asked.

"I am simply _me_, Luna." The teen's smirk turned evil.

"It's Princess Luna to you, you lowly shadow." The imp spat.

"Whatever. If I was a lowly shadow, would I be able to wield this? I think not." He taunted.

"Hmph. It simply proves Klia right." Luna turned around. "You _are_ the shadow of the hero of time." She smirked, but the teen did not see it.

"Che. I am myself. I am not some _shadow_ of a human. I couldn't possibly be." He spat. "I am Vio, no one else."

"If you say so, shadow." Luna turned around, rolling her eyes.

"Why call me a shadow? You're one too." Vio sheathed the sword. "Actually, you're the princess of the shadows."

"Not anymore." Luna sighed. "We've been locked away for so long, I doubt that my people would wait that long to choose a new heir. I am a forgotten memory now." She floated over to Vio, leaning on his shoulder. "But you can save me from becoming simple history, can't you?"

"Why else would I agree to work with you?" Vio narrowed his eyes. "That and I still want that _reward_ you promised."

"You'll get it, I assure you." The imp seemed to skip on the air. She spun around. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Vio nodded.

"Alright, then..." Luna suddenly remembered something. "Oh, you lazy peasant!"

"What'd I do?!" Vio blinked in surprise, frowning

"Forcing me to do all the hard work. Hmph, maybe I should force you to walk." She crossed her arms and turned her head to the side.

"If I walk, I'll get sidetracked. I'll never get around to doing what you want me to do." Vio's smirk returned.

"..." Luna turned back to glare at him. "I hate you, so much."

"Then get rid of me. It is an easy task for someone of your status and power, isn't it?"

Luna frowned. "You're way too important for me to simply _get rid of_. After all, I think you're the only shadow in the world who can wield that... thing."

"It's a sword, ma dear." Vio laughed slightly.

"Ooooh! I wish you'd shut up!" Luna was fuming. She snapped, and the two vanished without a trace.

The only thing that could've told you that they were there was the fact that the Master Sword was gone.

From one of the trees, a young girl jumped out. In her hand, a trumpet. On her head, a hat that a stereotypical witch would wear. "Oh dear..." She said to herself. "I must inform the princess at once. She needs to know about this new threat."

"_Why the rush?" _Luna smirked, pushing the girl down to the ground. "Why not stay here with us for a while?"

"Y-you warped away!" The girl shouted, watching Vio walk up to her.

"So what? How does that mean that we can't still be here?" The teen asked, his smirk ever present.

The girl looked at him like he was nuts. "I swear, if you hurt me... I'm a sage! If you hurt me, the other sages and spirits will come for you-"

"Then let them come!" Luna laughed. "We're ready for them."

The girl was pressed up against the wall. "G-get away from me!"

Vio took a step forward, raising his hand. "Sorry, but we can't let you tell your_ princess _about us. That would ruin the surprise." He laughed. The girl's eyes widened. An orb of light flew out of her body and into Vio's hand.

Everything about her except her skin turned various shades of black and gray. Her eyes dulled until she looked dead. Her skin became as pale as a ghost's.

"I do so like your ability, Vio." Luna praised. "The ability to suck the light out of a denizen of the overworld. How interesting. My question is, where does the light go? Does it evaporate or..."

"It is used." Vio frowned. "I use it to stay in a physical form in this world."

"I don't follow." Luna deadpanned.

"I am a shadow. Shadows and light cannot coexist. As such, I need some kind of energy to keep me alive in this world. I use the light of the people." Vio explained further. "If I did not try to stay alive, I'd be nothing more than a mere ghost in this world."

"I see."

"How do you stay alive?" Vio asked.

"I am royalty." Luna smirked. "I have the powers of the firstborn."

"And that means...?"

"It means... ah, how much Overworld history do you know?" Luna asked.

"I studied it. Why?" Vio frowned. This was taking way too long.

"The powers of the firstborn work in many cases along the lines of... the Triforce." Luna smirked again. "It's like the Triforce for shadows."

"Hm. So that means not everyone has it." Vio looked at the back of his gloved hand. "How would one outside the royal family obtain such a power?"

"Impossible." Luna snapped. "Only a person of royal blood could have that kind of power. I've never heard of someone outside of the royal blood having it."

"Interesting..." Vio smirked, watching the light mark on his hand flash up for only a second before fading. "Alright, _your majesty_, let's leave for real."

"Yeah!" Luna snapped, and the two were gone.

What they didn't count on was the Skull Kid watching the whole thing...

**Just a small little project. This was spur of the moment writing, but I actually have it planned out pretty well. If I don't continue the story, here's a little heads up.**

**- Vio is not the shadow's technical name. (Actually, if I wanted to be accurate, I would call him Shadow Link, but that seems kinda weird for a name)**

**- Luna is supposed to be a recolor of Midna.**

**- The Sage girl was supposed to Saria.**

**- Skull Kids are creepy.**

**- As for Vio's power, it was a recent development. Actually, I was thinking of something strange having to do with that power. But, could you imagine, someone who could take the light from anything he wanted? Its unthinkable in the LoZ world!**

**- The Hero of Time is... uh... Link.**

**I'm done for now! And look at that, I kept a promise! XD (Well, not really)**


End file.
